1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a work station for a laptop computer and, more particularly, it relates to laptop computer work station having an accessory storage area for storing various laptop computer accessories and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of and advantages associated with portable computers are well known in the art. Over the last decade, there has been an intense effort in the computer industry to down size the personal computer ("PC") to provide users with a powerful yet portable computer that can be taken out of the office and fully used at home or on the road. As advancements have been made in both microprocessing chip and battery technologies, particularly over the last decade, PCs were eventually downsized into "laptop computers". While these computers offered the portability and processing power of a full sized PC, the laptop computer was still somewhat large and heavy for the user to carry around. In response to these disadvantages, the laptop computers were downsized even further into what is now commonly known in the industry as a notebook computer, which is smaller and more light weight yet possessing equal or greater processing capabilities than their earlier laptop counterpart.
Many users of current notebook or laptop computers enjoy the inherent portability advantages of the computer by bringing the laptop computer on business and other traveling trips. As a result, laptop computer users are often required to use the laptop computer directly on their laps or an adjacent table or desk. Unfortunately, many items needed by the user while using the laptop computer, e.g., CD ROM's, floppy disks, notepads, writing instruments, etc., are often left in the office or home of the user thereby creating a great inconvenience to the user. Or, in the alternative, the user is required to carry these items in a bag or case separate from the laptop computer thereby creating additional inconveniences for the user by increasing the number of items which must be carried by the user.
Additionally, due to the design of the laptop computers, laptop computers often require the user to assume uncomfortable and unhealthy positions for extended periods of time during use of the laptop computer. For instance, the keyboard on the laptop computer is often positioned within the laptop computer such that the keyboard is situated substantially parallel to the surface upon which the laptop is positioned. Furthermore, the hands of the user during use of the laptop computer are required to rest upon the hard, plastic main outer casing of the laptop computer for extended periods of time thereby creating an additional discomfort for the hands of the user while using the laptop computer for extended periods of time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a laptop computer work station and accessory storage system which provides at least one storage area adjacent the laptop computer for storing desired laptop computer accessories and the like. Additionally, a need exists for a laptop computer work station and accessory storage system which positions the keyboard of the laptop at an appropriate and ergonomically correct angle for providing a comfortable and healthy benefit for the user. Furthermore, there exists a need for a laptop computer work station and accessory storage system which provides an ergonomic pad directly under the user's hands while using of the laptop computer for added comfort to the user.